Please Don't Go
by CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta
Summary: It was something about the way she smiled... and something about the way he laughed. Olivia/Fidelio, first story, read and review! No flames please.
1. Butterfly?

Please don't go!

Fidelio/Olivia

Fidelio was sitting in the dining hall of Bloor's Academy. He couldn't eat; he couldn't talk, all he could do was stare at...Her.

_Chapter one_

_**Butterfly?**_

**It was Monday morning. Fidelio was packing his things for school at Bloor's Academy. But something was distracting him.**

**The sweet voice of Olivia Vertigo was in the back of his mind. Something she said kept haunting him.**

"**Fido, I feel so happy when I'm with you." She said this to him when they were walking together in the park one weekend. But it wasn't what Olivia had said that was haunting him, gosh no. It was what Fidelio had said afterward.**

"**Feeling happy? With me? Believe me Livvie, if you spent more than two stupid days with me you would realize that I'm a total bore. And I'm happy you don't think that yet." After he said that, he realized that that was a huge mistake. And Olivia blew up.**

"**So what, you think that I don't know you? You think that if we spent a few days together they would be stupid? WELL, I DON'T THINK SO! FIDO HOW COULD YOU!" Olivia screamed, but before Fidelio could answer Olivia just walked away.**

"**Fidelio" Mrs. Gunn sang "the bus is here."**

**So far the day was going great. It was lunch time. Olivia was sitting with Katie Crone, one of her drama friends. Olivia looked across the room to see Fidelio Gunn staring dreamily at her. Fidelio blushed when he noticed that Olivia was looking right at him.**

**Fidelio threw a paper airplane at Olivia. She unfolded it, it said**

_**Dear Olivia,**_

_**I'm so sorry about what I said. It was out of line. Please forgive me, and would you meet me by the ruin tomorrow at break? Once again, I will say I'm sorry but it will probably not be the last time. Please forgive me Olivia.**_

_**Love Fidelio G. **_

_**p.s. the first time that I met you, I knew it was true. I knew who it was, I knew it was you. And even though I said something rude, I know who it is, I know that it's you. You're a butterfly, Olivia, fly.**_

**One small tear ran down Olivia's cheek. "What's wrong Liv?" Katie Crone asked. **

"**It's this" said Olivia handing Katie the note. She read it and then said "Oh-_ho_, someone's got an admirer." "Hardly" said Olivia. "Butterfly?" Olivia muttered under her breath.**

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Strong?

Please don't go!

Fidelio/Olivia

Olivia was sitting on her bed at Bloor's Academy. She was reading a note. She read the note over and over again. The note, that...he gave her.

_Chapter two_

_**Strong?**_

"**Olivia aren't you going to the ruin?" asked Katie. **

"**No," said Olivia.**

"**Olivia, it would be good for you." said Katie.**

**It was still lunch time. Olivia had just re-read a note that Fidelio had given her. The note asked if she would meet him by the ruin.**

"**How do _you_ know what's good for me?" said Olivia.**

"**Olivia, don't make me announce this to every one. Because I will, I'll..."**

"**Ok, ok, I'll go!" said Olivia.**

"**Really?" asked Katie.**

"**No" said Olivia.**

"**Hey every one!" yelled Katie.**

"**Katie!" cried Olivia**

"**Never mind" sang Katie.**

**A day later, Fidelio was sitting just outside the ruin. He was waiting for Olivia. She never came.**

**When Fidelio got back to the dorm there was a note on his pillow. It said**

_**Dear Fidelio**_

_**I'm so sorry that I didn't meet you today. I was in my dorm, reading your note. I know that you probably won't forgive me, but if you do please meet me tomorrow by the ruin at break.**_

_**Love Olivia V.**_

_**p.s. I was walking with you one day. You said something rude, then you had to pay. I know that this note won't be enough, but I'm so sorry I walked off in a huff.**_

_**You're strong Fidelio.**_

"**Hi Fidelio, what's going on?" asked Charlie Bone.**

**A goofy smile was plastered to Fidelio's face.**

"**Oh nothing, it's just this." Fidelio handed Charlie the note.**

"**Strong?" muttered Fidelio. **

**End of Chapter two.**


	3. Love

Please don't go!

Fidelio/Olivia

They were sitting together outside the ruin. There was something about the way she smiled. And something about the way he laughed.

_Chapter three_

_**Love.**_

**Charlie started to giggle.**

"**What?" asked Fidelio.**

"**Oh nothing." said Charlie in a mocking tone.**

**Fidelio had just read the note from Olivia and handed it to Charlie.**

"**She likes you, Fido." said Charlie.**

"**No she doesn't." said Fidelio.**

"**Well, you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?" said Charlie.**

"**Yeah, but I'm telling you she doesn't like _me_." said Fidelio.**

**The next day Fidelio was sitting outside the ruin. He waited ten minutes with no sign of Olivia. He was about to get up and walk away when he heard the familiar, sweet voice of Olivia.**

"**Wait, I'm here!" she said.**

"**I thought you weren't coming" said Fidelio.**

"**I thought about it. But I realized where I belong, and I belong with you Fido." Olivia said as she smiled up at him.**

"**Do you still feel happy with me, Livvie?" asked Fidelio.**

"**Of course!" said Olivia.**

**Fidelio chuckled.**

"**Olivia, I love you" said Fidelio.**

"**I love you too Fidelio" said Olivia. Then the bell rang. "Olivia, please don't go" said Fidelio "I won't" said Olivia. Then she kissed Fidelio.**

"**Get to class kids" said Manfred Bloor.**

_The end._


End file.
